


The stupidest thing I've ever done

by benevolent_bear



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Background Relationships, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Vanilla, mentioned Zak, mentioned karl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: Clay wakes up for work one morning out of sorts and not thinking straight. He forgets his place and accidentally embarrasses himself in front of George. George doesn't seem to mind.----------“I meant these.” The shorter sputters, extending his hand to show Clay’s wallet, keys and phone. Clay freezes, his own flush working its way onto his cheeks. Oh right, he wasn’t meant to kiss George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 524
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	The stupidest thing I've ever done

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being a competent fiction writer I seem to be terrible at fan fiction so I apologise :)

Clay was used to getting up for work in the early morning when the sun was just breaking through the cracks in his blinds. It wasn’t something he enjoyed but his body had gotten used to it, five days a week he would pull himself from between the sheets at half six in order to ensure he was at his job as an English teacher. On a normal morning, this would be fine, he would make it out of bed on time and drink his morning coffee. Today though he had been up the previous night grading creative writing assessments, only sleeping a total of three hours before his alarm blared the familiar noise he dreaded each day. Even the sun who normally kissed Clay’s skin with the softest of rays failed to make an appearance, favouring to duck behind clouds.

Unsurprisingly he was groggy from the moment he pulled himself from between the sheets, the biting chill of the morning air feeling harsher in his own bitter mood as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. 

He haphazardly pulls on his suit for work, fitted dark brown slacks and a white buttoned shirt tucked loosely into the waistline. He foregoes his usual tie, pulling on a grey blazer before treading sleepily out of his room and towards his kitchen. Clay needed coffee, hoping something as bitter as himself would perk him up enough for the day.

A smirking face over a steaming cup of coffee greets him the moment he opens the door. 

“Good morning, Clay.” The voice of his roommate chuckles. Clay simply grunts in response, pouring a mug of coffee from the already brewed jug that had been left for him. 

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine this morning?” His roommate’s British accent was usually nothing but endearing, however, this morning he found the sound to be taunting. 

“ _ Please _ George, hush for five minutes.” Clay groans petulantly, his back kept to George, throwing his hand up in dismissal. The only noise that followed was George chuckling before turning the page of what was undoubtedly a student’s workbook. 

Clay sifts through the cupboards searching just for a box of bland cereal, his brain not in the mood for anything flavourful, his bad morning called for a bad tasting cereal. 

Once he was situated in front of George, who silently sipped on coffee, he allowed himself to relax, his head falling heavily into the palm of his own hand as he mindlessly started to eat.

He revelled in the monotonous movement of bringing a spoon of cereal up to his mouth as he watched George’s eyes flitter across scientific equations. Watching George work was soothing, his mannerisms a soft reflection of the man himself. He could sit and admire the man as he worked for hours on end if he could. 

Clay looked down to his watch, noting the time with wide eyes. “Shit! I need to leave.” He stands from the table and rushes towards the door, abandoning his drink and food in favour of slipping on his leather shoes and pulling their front door open. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” George calls petulantly just before Clay can step through the door. Clay turns to George with furrowed brows, unsure what he could be forgetting. George walks towards him with a smug smile and hands folded behind his back, his head tilted up to look at Clay. 

“Uh, right.” He nods before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to George’s lips. He pulls away to see George with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. 

“I meant these.” The shorter sputters, extending his hand to show Clay’s wallet, keys and phone. Clay freezes, his own flush working its way onto his cheeks. Oh right, he wasn’t meant to kiss George, his best friend who saw him as just that. Clay made an embarrassing noise from the back of his throat, plucking up his belongings before rushing out of their door, hearing it slam against the frame with the force of his exit. 

\-----

Clay was now officially the stupidest man to have ever existed. He sat in his car at the entrance of the school, bashing his head repeatedly against the steering wheel. He screamed out his frustrations, feeling the force of his own voice reverberate in his chest. A knock on his window breaks him away from his self-deprecating. He turns to see his friend Nick who is clearly trying to suppress his laughter. Clay rolls down his window. 

“You alright in there?” Nick teases, clearly aware that Clay is very much not alright. 

“Get in the car.” Is all Clay responds with, rolling up his window as Nick walks around the vehicle and clambers into the passenger seat. 

“Care to tell me why you’re terrifying a bunch of teenagers with your screaming?” Clay wanted to smack the smile straight off of Nick’s face. The teasing tone in Nick’s voice reminded him of that of a younger sibling and was one of the things Clay absolutely detested about Nick.

“I’m the stupidest man to have ever existed.” Clay groans, dropping his head onto the steering wheel once more. 

“I’ve been telling you that for years.” Clay flips Nick off making the Texan’s self-restraint finally snap, uncontrollable purls of laughter pouring out of him. “No, come on! Tell me what you did.” Nick places a comforting hand on Clay’s shoulder, trying to coax the story out of him. Clay whines but does relay the events of the morning back to Nick, keeping his eyes screwed shut in order to avoid the humoured expression he knows that Nick is wearing.

“Holy shit you weren’t lying.” Nick scoffs, his hand patting Clay’s shoulder before retracting. 

Clay sits up, his head tossed back onto the headrest. “George and I have lived together for three years and I’ve never slipped up, not once!” 

“It was bound to happen, man, I’m surprised it took this long, to be honest.” Nick shrugged, a joyous smile still on his lips. “How did he react?” 

“He was just all flustered, he handed me my stuff and then I bolted. He clearly was freaked out by it.” Clay pouted, his hands rubbing across his face in an attempt to smooth the stress from his features. 

“It sounds like you were more freaked out by it than he was.” Nick teased, having the benefit of knowing George just as well as he knew Clay.

“You didn’t see the look on his face.” The image of George with wide eyes and flushed cheeks will probably stick in Clay’s mind for the rest of his life. He couldn’t help but think about what it would be like for that hue to appear from a kiss reciprocated, smaller hands wrapped in the slight waves of his own hair. 

“You just have to talk to him, Clay.” Nick seemed to be getting sick of his two friends dancing around each other. 

The sound of the bell rings before Clay can give a snarky response. “No, what I have to do is get to my first lesson, you should too.”

“But I don’t want to teach freshman math!” Nick whined. 

“Shouldn’t have become a math teacher then.” Clay was grateful for how easy it was to talk to Nick about anything, no matter how much Nick teased him he was one of the most supportive people he knew. Not to mention how quick the two topic-jumped, keeping the weight of conversations off of his shoulders. 

Clay was thankful for his classes that day, teaching students about the literary world distracted him from the all-consuming fear of losing George that sat like a weight in the pit of his stomach.

\-----

When lunch rolled around Clay wasn’t sure what to do, normally himself and Nick set out to pester George in his lab room but now he wasn’t sure if he could. He reluctantly stands from his desk and trudges out into the hallway towards Nick’s classroom, hoping he would still be in his room. The unfortunate sight that greets him is a laughing Nick and a red-faced George, his hair clearly mussed from frustrated fingers tugging at roots. George is clearly ranting about something as Nick tries to contain his evident amusement. Nick notices Clay first, his laughter only increasing tenfold the moment he spots him. George, noticing Nick’s eyeline, then turns to the door, his eyes widening at the sight of Clay standing timidly in the doorway. Clay’s heart stutters at the sight of George, the way it always does but this time it comes with a twinge of pain. His eyes immediately fall upon George’s lips, remembering how soft they were against his own, even if it were for just a moment. 

He blushes red, spinning on his heels eager to escape from any embarrassment. 

“Awh Clay! No!” Nick calls after him between laughter, following him out into the hall. “You guys live together! You can’t just run away from each other.” The giggles in between his words only spurred the fire of embarrassment that sat uncomfortably in Clay’s gut. Clay paused in the centre of the hallway, turning to face Nick who came to a stop behind him.

“It’s awkward,” Clay whined like a petulant child, even stomping his foot. Students shuffled through the halls around them, staring confusedly at their teachers. 

“You guys are making a scene.” Darryl, the head teacher of the school, reprimands as he walks down the hall. 

“Yeah Clay! You’re making a scene.” Nick teases, his face red from the amount of laughing he had been doing. Clay scowls at Nick who childishly sticks his tongue out in response.

“Address him as ‘Sir’ in front of the students.” Darryl swats Nick over the back of the head before carrying on his journey to the cafeteria. 

“Come on guys, I want to eat,” George says from the doorway Nick’s classroom. Clay doesn’t think he’s ever seen George look so awkward, avoiding eye contact and rubbing his own arm comfortingly. Clay hesitates but nods, making his way back to the room. As much as he hates to admit it he’ll endure the awkwardness just to be close to George.

“Karl made us chicken alfredo,” Nick announces as he sits back into his chair. Karl was Nick’s fiance, Karl was a chef at a local restaurant and took to experimenting with new recipes on Clay and George as well as just Nick. 

Nick pulls out the containers and thrusts them into his friends hands, forks placed onto the lids. They eat in relative silence, the thick sheet of tension smothering Clay as he stares down into his food. He occasionally risked a glance at George only to see the brunette already with his eyes on him, a contemplative look on his pretty face. Clay hated how pretty George was, he had always been the perfect picture of innocence and everything Clay wanted. 

Clay scowled, stabbing his fork harshly into the tupperware. 

\-----

Once the school day ended Clay was hesitant to go home. He knew George would already be there, probably packing up his bags in a desperate attempt to get away from Clay and the feelings he obviously didn’t reciprocate. 

Clay’s preemptive mourning of the loss of his and George’s friendship was interrupted by a knock on his classroom door. It was too late for it to be a student so Clay gladly yelled out his welcoming. The door swung open to reveal Darryl with a sympathetic smile playing on his lips. 

“Nick texted me about what happened.” Darryl explained, coming to sit on one of the desks opposite Clay’s own. 

“Great, just what I wanted. More people to know I fucked up.” Clay groaned, thrusting his head into the palms of his hands. 

“Language!” Darryl reprimanded. “He told me because he knows you might actually listen to me.” Clay knew Darryl was right, he had always looked up to Darryl as a more fatherly figure, despite their age gap being less than ten years. 

“You know George loves you.” Darryl says it as if it was the most obvious thing on the earth.

“Not the way I wish he would.” Clay knew George loved him, it showed in the small things he did for his roommate, the brewed coffee that sat on the side each morning and the dinners he made without Clay even asking.

“Just because you can’t see it doesn’t mean he doesn’t.” Darryl sighed, arms folded across his chest. “He looks at you with the same fond look you do him.” 

“I don’t look at him with a fond look.” Clay scoffs his refute, looking off to the side.

“You do, you have like a whole designated George face.” He knew exactly what look Darryl was talking about, he often caught himself staring at George as if he hung the stars in the sky.

“Like you have one for Zak?” Clay attempts to move the attention away from him.

“Don’t try to change the topic mister!” Darryl blushed slightly but didn’t disagree with Clay’s statement. “Now go home to George and tell him how you feel.” 

“I don’t wanna.” Clay whines petulantly. 

“Yes you do! Now shoo! When I see you guys tomorrow you best have figured this all out.” Clay never was one to go against Darryl, respecting the man who had supported him his entire career and offered him a job when he needed one the most. Clay slips his blazer back on, collecting his belongings before heading to the door, Darryl trailing behind him ensuring the tall man actually did head home. 

\-----

Clay never thought he would be nervous to walk through his own front door but here he stood, practically quivering on his doorstep. He took a deep breath before pushing open the door, stepping into the hallway and shedding his blazer and shoes. He felt his heartbeat in his throat as he tread into the living room where George undoubtedly was. 

As soon as he walked through the door he froze, eyes falling on George who sat sheepishly on their shared sofa. 

“Holy shit.” The words tumble from Clay’s mouth as his eyes trail George’s form. This was the last thing Clay had been expecting. 

George sat clad in emerald green lingerie, lace hugging his hips and trailing across pale flesh. The colour complimented him perfectly, accentuating the flush that painted his cheeks as George tugged at the top of his stockings, coyly avoiding eye contact with Clay. The garters that connected the stockings zeroed Clay’s attention to the supple skin of George’s thighs. God, did Clay want to paint them in blueberry shaded bruises. He could feel the rush of blood that travelled south, his cock thickening merely at the sight. 

“Hi.” George mumbled, his gaze still focused on his own legs. 

“Hi?” Clay sputters. “I come home and you look like a walking sex dream and the explanation I get is a hi?” 

George looks up and catches Clay’s eyes and Clay’s knees nearly buckle at the sight. “I thought you’d like it.” Is what George offers, eyes large in a way that made him look so beautifully innocent despite his alluring body that Clay was desperate to worship.

“I more than like it.” Clay felt as if George already knew that, given the prominence of the tightness of his slacks.

George stands up prompting a groan to escape from the back of Clay’s throat. Seeing the full expanse of George’s body was the most beautiful thing he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. George’s cock was visible through the thin fabric and Clay wanted nothing more than to mouth hungrily at it. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Is all Clay’s mind supplies, his hands grasping fists by his side in an attempt of self containment. George flushes a deep red, rolling his eyes at his words. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” Clay swallows the vast amount of saliva his mouth is producing at the sight of George dressed up for  _ Him _ . 

“I didn’t think you’d ever want me the way I wanted you but then you kissed me this morning.” George starts to move across the room, making his way over to the frozen American.

“I’m sorry.” Clay apologises mindlessly. 

“I clearly don’t mind.” George chuckles, his hands finally coming to rest on Clay’s chest. “You’re allowed to touch you know.” He smirks, beginning to trail his hands down Clay’s torso, tugging the fabric out from his trousers waistband. 

Clay’s hands immediately fly to George’s hips, tugging them so they’re flush with his own and groaning at the contact. His hands are large on George’s waist, covering a large expanse of skin and green lace. George pulls one of Clay’s hands around onto his ass, sighing happily as Clay begins to massage the swell of flesh. 

“You’re so perfect for me George, always been so perfect for me.” Clay mumbles, resting his forehead against George’s.

“Kiss me again?” George whispers, eyes pleading. Clay complies, connecting their lips into a soft kiss. He revelled in the feel of George’s soft lips as they moved against his own. He couldn’t help but smile widely into the kiss, making it more difficult to make out. George whined in frustration. 

“Sorry, I’m just so happy.” Clay admitted, pressing a peck to George’s lips before pulling away. 

“I’m happy too.” George confesses, pressing into the crook of Clay’s neck, kissing the exposed flesh with feather-light lips. 

Clay removed his hands from George’s ass in favour of hugging around his shoulders. 

“I must admit this isn’t how I expected this to go.” Clay could hear the amused lilt in George’s voice. 

“What were you expecting?” Clay asked, resting his cheek against the top of George’s head. 

“To be naked seconds after you walked through the door.” He confessed. 

“I was tempted but you deserve to be appreciated. I love you too much to just take.” 

George whined, clearly embarrassed by Clay’s words. “I’m dressed in lingerie, you can’t say something like that now.” Clay chuckled, his heart swelling. His laughter was stopped by George rolling his hips against his own, making Clay inhale in surprise. The drag of George’s hard length against his own was beginning to make Clay desperate. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, his hands making their way back to George’s ass, using his purchase to control the way George rocked against him. 

“Me?” George smiled innocently, looking up into Clay’s eyes. 

“ _ Yes.”  _ Clay practically growled. “Bedroom?” He asked, picking George up by his thighs the second the shorter nodded his head in affirmation. George was easy to carry, his weight feeling light in his arms as he tread up the stairs, grip tight on pale thighs. George pressed his lips up and down Clay’s neck, occasionally sucking on tanned skin and smirking each time Clay’s steps stuttered. 

George squealed as he was dropped onto Clay’s mattress, bouncing a couple times from the springiness of the bed. 

“Shirt off please.” George politely asked Clay who had been standing admiring the sight of George sprawled out on his sheets. Clay complied, hastily undoing the buttons as George unattached the garter belts, sliding the stockings down and off of his legs. Clay pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, not missing the way George’s eyes fixated on his toned chest. 

“Come here, I want to touch.” George demanded, making grabby hands in Clay’s direction. 

“You’re like a child sometimes.” Clay shook his head but did as George asked, caging in George as he sat atop his thighs, letting George run his hands over the skin. Goosebumps erupted up his arms as cool hands touched him, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Can I get you naked?” He asks, playing with the straps of the green lingerie. George nods, sitting up so Clay can unclasp the lingerie from behind his back. Clay slowly peeled the fabric from George’s body, mourning its loss but excited to see what lay underneath. 

George lifted his hips and Clay pulled the fabric off his hips, George’s length finally exposed. Clay couldn’t help the groan that tumbles from his lips. He pushes the fabric to the floor before wrapping an eager hand around George. The burning heat of George’s length under his fingertips was delicious, the drag of the skin even more so. George gasped, his hips bucking up into Clay’s fist. 

“So pretty.” Clay cooed, his left hand running up George’s torso, his thumb flicking out over the erect nub of George’s nipple. 

“Please.” George whined, clearly eager for more. “Want to see you.” Trembling fingertips coming to the fly of Clay’s trousers, undoing them expertly. Clay stops his touching of George to stand and shed his slacks and boxers. It wasn’t long before Clay was back in place, George’s wandering hands eagerly trying to grasp at Clay any place he could.

Clay wrapped a hand around himself, lining up his length with George’s, feeling a stupid sense of pride at the notable difference of size between the two. He then began to leisurely move his wrist around both of their lengths, changing his speed depending on the whines that escape George’s lips. 

Clay leans over George’s body, lowering his head to capture George’s lips in a hungry kiss. Their kiss was sloppy, a wet slide of lips as the two keened in pleasure, stuttering each time Clay moved his hand just right.

“Please Clay, don’t want to cum like this.” George was breathless, panting desperately and he grasped onto Clay’s shoulders, his nails likely leaving crescent shaped marks in the flesh. 

“How do you want to cum baby?” Clay cooed, pressing a kiss to George’s cheek. He didn't miss the whine George made at the nickname, clearly preening at the affectionate name. 

“Want you inside me.” George sheepishly confessed.

“Baby you can’t just say shit like that.” Clay groans, fingers stroking milky thighs.

“ _ Please.”  _ He whined, thrusting his hips up against Clay. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” He nodded, finally stopping his ministrations. “I’ll need to prep you.” 

“Did it when I got home.” George admits nonchalantly, eyes shut tight. 

“You wanted me that bad?” Clay teases but couldn’t deny just how much the thought of George preparing himself for him was a turn on. 

“I’ve wanted you that bad since we first met.” Each admission surprised Clay further and further, the American blushing red. 

“I wish you’d said something before.” He mumbled, squeezing George’s thighs affectionately.

“We’ll talk about this after you’ve fucked me.” George dismissed, clearly eager to get moving. 

“Right, yeah.” He nodded in agreement, moving off his thighs and sitting between his legs. “How do you want it.”

“I need to see you.” George reached out to run his fingers down Clay’s chest. 

“George, baby. You’re going to kill me.” Clay groaned, his mind flustered in a lustful haze.

“I’ll die if you’re not inside me within the next minute.” 

“You’re so needy.” He still complied, manoeuvring George’s legs in order to slot himself between his thighs. “Holy fuck.” Clay groaned at the sight of George’s hole, already slicked with lube. His finger slid up from George’s inner thighs, dipping into the fluttering muscle. George’s hips grinded down into the contact.    
“You’re so greedy for it.” Clay chuckled, lifting George’s hips to slide a pillow beneath him, making the angle easier for them both. George whined impatiently again, eyebrows creasing in frustration. George’s groaning was silenced by Clay pressing the head of his cock at George’s entrance, the muscle already welcoming him in. 

Clay began to slide in to George, grip tightening on George’s hips at the feeling of George swallowing his length. George bit down on his lip, clearly trying to contain noises. 

Clay tuts, moving his right hand to pull his lip from beneath his teeth. “I want to hear you baby.” George nodded, eyes shut tight as the overwhelming feeling of Clay sliding into him felt like too much. 

“You’re still so tight baby.” Clay pants, stilling as he waited for George to adjust. 

“You can move.” George whimpers, fingers fisting at bedsheets. Clay slowly pulls out until just his tip is still encased by George’s heat before thrusting back inside, prompting a high pitched moan from George. He sets a steady pace, himself feeling overwhelmed by the fact he was thrusting into the man he loved with everything that he was. Suddenly feeling sentimental he leaned down to kiss George, still keeping his pace as he kissed lovingly onto the elder’s lips. 

“Faster, please.” George whines, hips moving in hopes for a better angle. Clay nods, adjusting his angle and pace in search of the once place that will make George see stars. 

George gasps, moaning highly with his back arching off of the bed. Clay grins, trying desperately to keep fucking into George in this spot. 

“So pretty. Just for me.” Clay growled. “You’re all mine aren’t you Georgie?” George nods in response. 

“Tell me that baby, tell me you’re mine.” Clay let go of one of George’s hips in favour of intertwining his hand with one of George’s squeezing lovingly.

“I’m yours Clay!” George practically yells. “All yours. Love you so much.” 

Clay wraps a hand around George’s neglected member, hoping to bring his lover to his climax. It was shown to be successful when George announces his proximity to orgasm. 

“Hold on for me baby, I’m almost there.” George nods obediently, waiting for Clay’s approval. 

Clay begins a punishing pace, slamming desperately into George as he chases his climax. 

“Come for me now.” George does as Clay says, coming across his chest as Clay releases inside him. Clay moans at the feeling of George clenching around him, his head falling against George’s shoulder in order to ground himself. 

He soon pulls out of George, falling down to the side of the panting Brit. 

“That was incredible.” Clay mutters to himself, eyes on the ceiling. George snorts, rolling onto his side and up against Clay.

“Gross you’re covering me in cum.” Clay whined but wrapped his arms around George nonetheless. 

“We should clean up and then talk.” George mumbled, pressing a kiss onto Clay’s chest before sitting up with a wince. 

“Right, yeah.” Clay agreed, standing from the bed. 

\----- 

Once showered and dressed the two sat in their living room, grinning giddily at each other. 

“So I think we know we both love each other.” Clay smiles, his fingers playing with George's own as they sit side by side. 

“I mean, I’d hope so.” George chuckled, eyes trained on where they stay connected. 

“I can’t believe you’ve felt the same all this time.” Clay had loved George for longer than he could remember, it didn’t feel real to know that George felt the same. 

“Well you didn’t exactly show any indication of liking me.” 

“I mean I kissed you this morning.” Clay still felt embarrassed by his actions this morning, despite the outcome this morning. 

“I’m glad you did, it helped me figure some things out.” George giggled, his hand not intertwined with Clay’s coming up to cup his cheek. Clay leaned into the touch, sighing happily at the contact. George pressed his lips to Clay’s sweetly which Clay returned eagerly. 

“Does this mean I finally get to call you mine?” Clay beams, his golden retriever traits becoming fore fronted. 

“Of course it does.” George snorts, leaning back in to kiss the grin off of his face. 

The two spend the rest of the day wrapped up in each other, holding each other tight and making up the lost time they could have been spent kissing throughout the years. 

“God, I love you so much.” Clay whispers as the night draws in.    
“I love you too.” George mumbles back, his nose pressed lovingly beneath Clay’s ear as they embrace, limbs lost with each other. 


End file.
